


Your Greatest Weakness

by swizzleswazzle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Consent Issues, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: Bryan just stood there, eyes on the back of his Chancellor’s head. Pike slowly turned around, a cold, dead look on his face. “So,” Pike paused, starring into Bryan’s eyes. “about your boyfriend.” Bryan’s eyes widened at that, his palms began to sweat, his heart racing, breath caught in his throat. He knows, Bryan thought.





	Your Greatest Weakness

Bellamy stood at the door. He had already knocked three times, louder and louder with each pound. Pike had sent him to fetch Bryan and bring him to his office. He didn’t say exactly why but told him he had a job for the young guard member. Bellamy didn’t know when he signed up as errand boy but when Pike asked for something he figured he’d better do it. At this point he thought it was better to stay close to the Chancellor so that he was always in the loop with what was going on. 

Bryan had just gotten out of the shower. He was still in the bathroom when he heard the pounding at the door. Quickly wrapping himself in a towel he peaked his head out of the bathroom door to listen. He could hear that it was Bellamy and quickly threw on a t shirt. Making his way to the door he slowly opened it.

“Huh, hey Bellamy,” Bryan blushed at his current state but knew he’d better not ignore Pike’s right hand man at the moment. “What do you need?” 

“Pike wants you.” 

Bellamy was short with his answer. He didn’t want to be here anymore than Bryan wanted to be standing half naked at the door. With a quick nod Bryan turned back into the room. He left the door open only slightly so that Bellamy wouldn’t think him suspicious. With everything that he and Miller had been through the last thing he wanted was anyone finding out his boyfriend was a so called ‘traitor’ to their Chancellor. He trusted Miller with his life and knew that taking Pike’s side in all of this had been a mistake. Now all he had to worry about was continuing to play his part until they could figure out a way to deal with Pike. Bryan exited the room clad in his guard gear. He figured that even though he wasn’t on duty he better show up to Pike’s office ready for anything. The Chancellor still thought he was loyal and if he asked him to take on extra shifts or anything like that he had better do it. 

“Ready?” Bellamy slowly looked at Bryan. The kid was too young, too innocent for all this. He knew that Bryan got on the guard because of what had happened at Ice Nation but he could tell that he only stayed on it now for Miller.

“Yea...yeah. Let’s go.” Bryan was trying to stay as calm as possible.

Ever since the ‘bug’ incident he had felt like everyone was watching him. He didn’t know how much Bellamy knew but he also knew that Bellamy Blake was smart when it came to all of this. They walked briskly to Pike’s office, Bryan trailing behind Bellamy. When they got to the door Bellamy went inside, telling Bryan to wait. He emerged a minute later. Pike had told him to send Bryan in and go back to patrol and that he would send Bryan off when he was done. 

“Go on in.” Bellamy told Bryan. After the door shut, Bellamy headed on his way. 

Bryan entered the room. Pike sat at his desk facing away from Bryan. Pike didn’t say anything so Bryan just waited there awkwardly. The Chancellor was writing something down and he figured he’d better not interrupt. A few minutes went by and Bryan just stood there, eyes on the back of his Chancellor’s head. Pike slowly turned around, a cold, dead look on his face. 

“So,” Pike paused, starring into Bryan’s eyes. “about your boyfriend.”

Bryan’s eyes widened at that, his palms began to sweat, his heart racing, breath caught in his throat. _He knows,_ Bryan thought. _How could he have found out?_ Bryan felt like he was going to faint. Pike just sat there, a smirk sitting on his face. He enjoyed how this was making the young guard squirm. Bryan didn’t even know what to say. His hands shook at his sides and he couldn’t keep from biting his lip. _Maybe Pike doesn’t know anything. Maybe he just want’s to know about Nate,_ Bryan hoped.  

“It was quite easy you know,” Pike stood up, straightening his guard vest. “They thought they were being so careful; Kane and the others. I give them credit for trying.” 

“What are you talking about?” Bryan said through gritted teeth. 

“Well, your traitorous boyfriend of course.” Pike walked closer to Bryan, circling him like a shark. “You didn’t honestly think I wouldn’t find out, did you? They haven’t been through what we went through. They haven’t had to deal with the grounders like you and I. They’ll just never understand how dangerous they all are.”

“That’s not true!” Bryan shouted out. 

As scared as he had been in the Ice Nation, even he knew what their Chancellor was planning was wrong. The other tribes we’re just like stations on the Ark. They were all just doing what they had to, to protect their families. What Pike was doing was genocide. He was crazy and wouldn’t stop until the threat was taken care of. That was just the problem though, Pike was the threat! Bryan knew at this point that they had let this get too far, Pike was too powerful now. People were scared and they would do anything he said thinking it would keep them safe. They had already lost so many and he was promising them with his way they wouldn’t loose anymore. 

“I see you’ve already chosen your side.” Pike stood behind Bryan, close enough that Bryan could feel his breath on his neck. “However, I still have faith that you can be persuaded. Your boyfriend however, is a lost cause.”

Bryan panicked. He couldn’t let anything happen to Nate because of Pike. Without thinking, he whirled around, ready to strike Pike with his baton. Pike had anticipated this and grabbed onto the baton with one hand and Bryan’s throat with the other. With heavy force he walked them back towards the desk, slamming Bryan backwards so that he hit the surface quite hard. It knocked the wind out of Bryan and he ended up dropping the baton when he was stunned. With his hand free he want to claw at Pike’s fingers around his throat, trying desperately to make the man let go of him. Within a few moments he was starting to feel light headed as Pike’s grip grew stronger. The Chancellor however, did not intend to kill him just incapacitate him a little. 

“This would be so much easier if you didn’t struggle.” Pike leaned close to Bryan’s ear and whispered, licking a stripe up the side. 

Bryan froze. He didn’t understand what was going on. He knew that Pike meant to scare him, make him talk, and tell him anything he knew about the ‘traitor’s’ plans. This however, he didn’t know what this was. As soon as he noticed how stunned Bryan was Pike loosened his grip on the boy’s throat, merely resting his hand there now. With his other he brought it to rest on Bryan’s chest. He toyed with the buckles of the vest, unsnapping them one at a time until he could pull the article over Bryan’s head. With Bryan not making any moves to stop him Pike went for his belt. That, got Bryan moving.

“What, what do you think you are do..doing!” Bryan yelped. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” The Chancellor leered. “How badly do you want your friends to survive this Bryan? They are going to be labeled traitors. All of them. I can’t guarantee everyone will make it out alive. How would you feel if I had to take Nathan Miller outside and shoot him in the head, just like that grou...”

“Stop! Stop it!” Bryan squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to picture that in his head. “Please. Please! What do you want? Just don’t hurt him. I’ll...I’ll do anything. Just leave my friends alone.”

“Don’t try to fight me.” Pike looked him straight in the eye. A promise that if he tried to stop this, all bets were off. 

Pike went for Bryan’s belt again. He unbuckled it and quickly yanked it from his pants. Bryan focused on the door, never taking his eyes off of it. He hoped that if he stared at that door long enough someone would come, anyone. They would barge in and see what a sick man their Chancellor was, take him away, mark him a traitor, and this would all be over. Yet no one came. While Bryan was spacing out Pike made due time and un-buttoned the young guard’s jeans, sliding down the zipper with ease. One might think he would want to take his time, explore the boy’s body, take it all in. However, that was not what Pike was here for. Pike wanted power, dominance, to put people in their place. He didn’t want to be loving or careful. No, he wanted to hurt and take what he wanted, hard and fast.

With strong hands Pike grabbed Bryan by the shoulders, lifting him up for a second only so he could slam him down, face first onto the desk. He leaned over him as he squished him into the furniture, covering his entire body with his own. Bryan let out a loud gasp as he could feel the Chancellor’s hardness behind him. His body began to tremble as Pike roughly pushed his pants down with ease. As he lay there bent over the desk, Bryan wondered what Miller would do if he found out. _Don’t think about him,_ Bryan thought. _Not at a time like this, do not think of him._ Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to be strong and not give Pike the satisfaction of torturing him, but Bryan knew better; knew that no matter what Pike had already won. 

“Do you and your boyfriend do this often?” Pike questioned as he released himself from his own confinement. 

Bryan bucked back at that, trying to hit Pike in the face with his head. Pike was quick though and grabbed the boy by the collar, forcing him down again.

“Uh, uh, ah. Remember what I said. You resist me and he dies.” Bryan stopped instantly. 

Pike wasted no time. He kicked Bryan’s legs apart, spreading them to his likeness, then ever so slow trailed his length up and down Bryan’s backside. Bryan shuddered at the contact. He was starting to panic. He could feel his lungs tightening up, his breaths coming out in quick little puffs; barely enough to get oxygen into his lungs. Then, just like that, Pike was pushing into him, no preparation, nothing slick to ease the passage. Bryan felt any air that was in his lungs leave his body as he gasped out. He clawed at the desk, trying to force himself forward, trying to get away from the intrusion. Tears fell from his eyes at the pain. It was like someone had taken a hot skewer and pierced him with it. He felt like he was being split in two as Pike continued forward, inching in until he was buried deep inside. 

Once he was fully settled, Pike stopped. He looked down at the boy beneath him. Bryan was sobbing into his arm, his whole body shook. Pike smiled to himself, knowing that he had already inflicted enough damage to make sure from this point on Bryan would do anything he said. Still it was not enough. He grabbed Bryan’s hips, hard, and drew back. With great force he slammed forward, again and again. With each thrust Bryan’s hips hit the hard surface beneath him, sure to leave bruises, almost forceful enough to break bones. Pike was relentless. Bryan was beyond broken at this point, begging Pike to stop, reaching back to try and push him off, but with little exertion as he was already so exhausted. The Chancellor continued on, thrusting in and out of the body beneath him. Only slowing down slightly when he felt himself close. 

“No, no, no, no.” Bryan cried. “Please, no more. I can’t.” 

Pike placed one of his hands at Bryan’s head, grabbing onto his hair roughly and pulling back.

“You can’t?” He spat. “We’ve come so far and you’re willing to give up now? I know it hurts but won’t it hurt more if you don’t cooperate. You know the risk of it.” 

Pike let go and Bryan dropped his head back down. He covered his ears with his hands, not wanting to hear anything else the Chancellor had to say. It all hurt so much. He could feel his body breaking with each continuing thrust, feel it shutting down from the pain. It had never felt like this with Nate, ever. He didn’t know someone would want to hurt another this way. His sobs continued as Pike once again started his brutal pace. The man was clearly close to finishing and wanted to inflict as much damage as possible before this ended. He ran his fingers down Bryan’s back, drawing blood as they scraped against the soft skin. Bryan wailed as he felt the pinpricks, a new kind of hurt. Pike reached forward, clasping a large hand over Bryan’s mouth. Though he doubted anyone could hear them the boy was getting quite loud. With a few more thrusts he was releasing into the body beneath him. Riding it out until he was completely spent. 

Pike drew back slowly. Observing the body before him as he pulled from it. Bryan’s body shook tremendously, he keened as the length was drawn out of him, eliciting even more pain. His knees gave out instantaneously and he feel to the floor. He winced as he hit the ground, not only from his knees hitting the hard floor but the force of it aggravating his abused insides. His arms could barely keep his upper body up as he sat there. Silent tears fell from his eyes. He could feel the wetness behind him. A mix of two things he didn’t want to think about. How could he not be damaged after what Pike had done to him. Everything hurt, his pride, his heart, his body. He had never been with anyone else besides Nate. All he wanted now was his boyfriend and if Pike had his way he wouldn’t even see him again. Behind him he could hear Pike buckling himself back up.   

“You were better than expected.” Pike chuckled. “Tighter too. Maybe you hadn’t experienced that yet.” 

Bryan whipped his head around starring daggers at Pike. After all the Chancellor had already done, the older man just wouldn’t give up. Bryan swore to himself in that moment that if given the chance he would kill this man with his own two hands. He couldn’t feel sorry for himself now. No. He still had the others to take care of, to protect. This had been a small sacrifice for what he would have done to them if Bryan hadn’t cooperated. He had to make sure Pike kept his promises.     

“My boyfriend. My friends. You said you wouldn’t hurt them if I did what you asked.” Bryan sniffled. He was still in pain but the anger inside him was ready to explode. “Tell me what you are going to do.”

“I won’t hurt them, for now. In order to keep you from telling them what I did and causing a retaliation, I will have to expose them. However, I will not kill them off. Yet.” The Chancellor turned to look at Bryan. 

“You promised!” Bryan shouted. “You, you said...”

“I said, I wouldn’t have them executed if you cooperated.” Pike interrupted. “So keep on cooperating, and we shall see.”

Bryan’s face went ghost white. Pike couldn’t actually be asking him to go through this again, could he? Bryan didn’t know if he could take it. His shoulder’s started to shake, tears welled at his eyes once again. Any strength he had felt was being drained out of his body. How could he go back to the other’s after this. He would feel so ashamed, so disgusting, so used. To think that any time the Chancellor might call on him might mean going through this again. That he could just take him whenever and where ever he wanted. Bryan felt bile rising up in his throat. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t felt sick up until this point. 

“Why. Wha..why are you doing this?” Bryan cried out. Tears falling from his face, fists balled up on the floor. “Why me, what did I ever do to you?”

“I protected you out there. I saved your life, brought you back to your people and your useless boyfriend.” Pike hissed. “How do you repay me? Turn your back on me the second he bats his eyelashes at you. I’m only making sure you don’t make that mistake again.” 

“So you raped me to keep me in check!” Bryan shouted, loudly, anger rising up again. 

Next thing he knew the door was flying open. 

“Chancellor, is everything alright? I heard shouting.” The man behind the door said, face covered in the shadows. 

What met the man’s eyes caused him to stop in his place. Bryan sat there on the floor, pants down, tears streaming from his face. Pike stood above him. Unharmed. 

Before anyone could even react a loud bang rang through the room. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Sorry. REAL SORRY. Not really though. Two more chapters to come. Not promising when. Also, if this isn't your thing I'm sorry but, it is mine! Also, I will forever hate Pike. 
> 
> Oh and don't forget, we come here to tell stories that we most definitely would get some shameful looks for telling in public so when reading my works or anyone else's works remember that. No need to bash someone's works cause they are dark or you don't agree with them personally. Just putting that out there now!


End file.
